


cold

by humanbehavior



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, No Incest, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: to say five felt bad was an understatement. he felt like absolute shit,  he'd rather die than deal with how sick he was right now.





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> aka diego and klaus being Dads ™

to say five felt bad was an understatement. he felt like absolute shit, he'd rather die than deal with how sick he was right now. sure, he'd been sick before but it wasn't anything huge, just a common cold. right now, his head felt like it was being squeezed so hard that his head felt as if it would fall off. five groaned in his bed, he really couldn't feel worse at this moment in time. he rolled to the right side of his bed, where dolores sat in a chair next to his bed.  
five squinted his eyes at her, grumbling, "don't look at me like that, you know i hate it when you do that. " 

five sat up in his bed quickly, his stomach churning violently and his headache getting much worse from the previous moments before. he covered his mouth, running to the bathroom, removing his hand from his mouth before emptying out his stomach in the toilet bowl. 

from behind him, klaus sucked in his teeth saying, "yikes, you don't sound too good."  
wiping his mouth with his forearm, five looked up, glaring at klaus, and said, "gee, thanks." five slowly began to stand up from where he sat by the toilet bowl, only for his knees to give out from underneath him. thankfully, klaus had quick instincts and he caught five underneath his arms, before his face could hit the ground. klaus touched fives' forehead with the back of his hand, he felt his hand become warm due to fives' current temperature.  
"he doesn't look too good," commented ben from where he sat on the edge of the bathtub. klaus, still having his eyes on the younger (older? jesus, this is still confusing to klaus) he replied, "doesn't feel too good either. i'm gonna get him to eat and see if he'll feel any better."  
five heard the word 'eat' and that's all it took for him to begin incoherently babbling, "no, no! no eating 'm gonna throw up again. hurts, don't want to. " both ben and klaus would've cooed at how cute five was if, you know, he didn't look so sick and gross. 

"you gotta eat, buddy if you wanna feel better, 'kay?" klaus coaxed five sweetly. five sleepily nodded, rubbing his eye with his palm. grabbing the boys' hand, klaus led five to the kitchen where diego was making god knows what. klaus let five sit in a chair, and rest his head down on the table. while klaus searched for soup, diego asked klaus in a hushed manner, "hey, what's going on with five? why isn't he, you know, being _five_ ?"  
"sick." is all klaus had said before diegos eyes went wide with shock,"really?"  
klaus nodded, pouring the soup he found into a pot, "yup. sucks, he must feel like ass since he hardly gets sick."  
five began audibly shivering, repeating to himself, "cold..'ts so cold.."  
without missing a beat, klaus, still making the soup for five, told diego, "go warm him up until i finish the soup, will you?"  
"i'm sorry you want me to _what?_ "  
klaus sighed, looking diego in the eyes, "cuddle him, you asswipe. he's sick as shit, go help him."  
diego, scared of what klaus would do if he didn't go and cuddle five, walked over to where five sat on the chair, shivering. easily lifting five off of the chair he was sat on, diego sat on the chair and sat five on his lap. diego rubbed his back slowly and softly. five rested his head in the crook of diegos neck, whilst petting fives' hair, diego said to klaus, softly and jokingly, "you know i kind of see why that mom thought we were his dads now."  
sitting on the countertop, ben commented, "just now? wow." he stretched the 'o' out.  
klaus glared at ben as he turned off the stove as a possible threat. for what? who knows.  
setting the soup in a bowl in front of five, klaus whispered to five, "hopefully this will make you feel better and warm you up, okay?"  
craning his neck, diego looked at five, asking, "hey do you want me to, you know, let you off my lap?"  
five nodded, getting up from diegos lap and sitting back down when he was gone from the chair. as five began slowly eating, klaus pulled diego to the corner and told him, "look, can you like, help me take care of him? ben can't help obviously and you're like the only person i know would do a decent job at it, okay."  
diego nods in response, turning his attention towards five who gagged on the soup. klaus, being the faster of the two, is immediately by fives side, asking if he was okay and whatnot. 

"'m sorry" five immediately apologizes to klaus as soon as he's sure he's not going to vomit again.  
klaus furrows his eyebrows in confusion, tilting his head to the side, he asked, "why? you didn't do anything wrong."  
looking up at klaus, his eyes were glossy and there were wet trails from his eyes running down his face and that's when klaus realized five was _crying_. klaus looking over to diego, who was still in corner, klaus mouthed to diego, _he's crying_. instead of quietly mouthing back his answer to what klaus had just said, as diego walked over to klaus, he replied, "yeah, five always gets really emotional when he's sick."  
klaus nodded, slowly, "oh." looking back at five, who rubbed his eyes sleepily, klaus said to five, "well, that's okay. i doubt it wasn't that good, anyways."  
picking up five from his seat bridal style, klaus said, "c'mon, you look tired." looking back at diego, klaus continued, "you too."

once all three of them were on fives small bed as per his request, diego did the only thing he knew that would calm five down: running his fingers through his hair. diego didn't know whether it was because their dad had never showed them any affection so he yearned for it or if it was because of how many years he spent alone in the apocalypse. either way, diego was glad to indulge in it for once as five hardly let him.  
"i have to go and do... stuff", diego said as he began leaving the bed, it creaking from underneath him. fives small hand held his wrist as he sleepily told him, "come back". klaus smiled at diego as he slumped back down into the bed with five in between the two.  
soon, silence was between the three of them as their breaths were all in sync, sleeping away peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> i pulled dis outta my ass ok not gonna lie! hope u guyz liked it! also i haven't been sick in like a solid eight years so i completely forgot what it's like to be sick ummmm Tee Hee!


End file.
